


Drowning on the shore

by to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Drowning, M/M, Mentions of Wade Wilson, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, derealisation, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are/pseuds/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are
Summary: The waves crushed on the rocks harshly, splattering cold water on his body, and moving down to his soaked socks. He was standing on a freezing mirror, his feet aching, grey, dead clouds beneath his toes.His forearm was bleeding, warm blood dropping onto his shaking hand, before turning the small water poodle underneath him a bit more pink.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Drowning on the shore

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicide attempt, self-harm  
> Please proceed with caution!

Peter was standing still, his eyes fixated on the moving water, the overwhelming power of a never ending, stormy ocean. The waves crushed on the rocks harshly, splattering cold water on his body, and moving down to his soaked socks. He was standing on a freezing mirror, his feet aching, grey, dead clouds beneath his toes. 

His forearm was bleeding, warm blood dropping onto his shaking hand, before turning the small water poodle underneath him a bit more pink. He could feel the pain, the salty water invading his cuts, but it didn’t bother him. It was hurting some other Peter, somewhere else, not him. Some lonely child, seeking oblivion, was crying somewhere, and Spiderman could only watch.

Part of him wished there was someone screaming, anyone. Anyone trying to stop this unfamiliar, shaking boy from slipping into the cold water. 

Maybe the pale little figure wasn’t supposed to be stopped after all. Maybe his purple lips were supposed to turn a grey tone, as his pain finally ends. 

His heart was beating quickly, way too quickly. His body somehow knew his life was in danger. He could feel it pounding in his chest, as if trying to shout, but there was no sound. 

There was no sound, and it was so loud from the waves crushing on the sharp stone. 

Only him and the waves existing, soon to become one. 

And a small voice in his head was screaming something. Something inaudible. Yet, no one could hear the small, lost boy. 

Even if he listened to the voice, even if he tried, he couldn’t turn back, he couldn’t move. Maybe his feet froze, he couldn't tell, or maybe the mind had already decided they would join the waves tonight. 

And maybe… maybe the little, lost boy still had something to live for. Maybe, there was more than the grey skies, stormy waves and sharp rocks. 

But how could he know, if it was all he could see?

“Don’t do it!” shouted nobody. Nobody shouted, and nobody missed the little boy, whose brown eyes filled with tears at the thought. Which, he realised, was funny. He didn't know he was still physically capable of showing any emotion, after being a numb, smiling doll of a person. 

Peter really did feel sorry for the boy who was standing on the cliff. Nobody loved this useless, pale freak. 

But the boy deserved no pity, as he was a murderer. He was about to murder a cheerful step-son, a good friend and the beloved Spiderman. But all of them were liars. They lied day and night, lied about sleeping, lied about breathing, lied about living. And they were also murderers. Such liars shouldn’t bother an amazing step-dad or anyone who cared about him.

And the stupid boy shouldn’t bother Wade. 

“Everyone would soon realise, they were better off this way” thought the trembling boy. 

So he moved. And with him, moved all hopes and dreams, all the tears and sleepless nights, the smell of his favourite tea, his Aunt’s laughter, Gwen’s touch on his cheek, the feeling of chocolate ice cream on his tongue and the feeling of being loved. 

And all those things and more, followed the little, scared boy with beautiful, brown hair into the cold water. Slipping away from him, as the air bubbles, almost looking like pearls, escaped from his mouth. Slipping away with the warmth of his body, replaced by a fake, ice cold, peace.

**Author's Note:**

> comment :D


End file.
